The present invention relates to an automatic mail-processing machine, and more particularly to an intelligent automatic postal teller machine capable of automatically performing postal operations in an unmanned condition, such as mail conveying, weighing, postage calculation, postage stamp adjusting, money identification, money receiving, coin changing, stamping, mail classification, ZIP code printing, data recording and mail returning due to insufficiency of postage or change of mail plan.
When mailing an item of mail, the mailer must go through weighing, postage calculation, buying the stamp, attaching the stamp ot the item, and then dropping the item into the posting box, etc. The dispatched mail item must thereafter be checked for over-weight, postage due, and then stamped, sorted, etc, resulting in a large amount of work. However, the aforesaid procedures have been in use for a long time, and although the post administrations of various countries have tried to improve the defective operation, no innovations have been made.